


Behind the Bar

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domesticated, Fluff, M/M, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Diane and Doug on a date night and Chas taken ill, Robert and Aaron take on a new vocation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy fic for the angst filled week! Hope you like :)

Aaron was watching the TV, some sports programme on. Robert was fiddling with the material of Aaron's joggers which were splayed across his lap when he sighed and sat back.

He watched the TV for a few moments before turning his head and staring at Aaron.

They remained in silence for a few moments.

 

"Stop it."

Robert continued staring at him and began to smile.

"I mean it Rob, pack it in."

"I'm literally not doing a thing Aaron."

"Yes you are, you know exactly what you're doing."

Robert smirked and began running his hand up Aaron's leg, past his knee and up his thigh.

"Not a clue what you're talking about."

Aaron rolled his eyes and swallowed.

Robert bit his lip and was just curling his fingers around Aaron's waist band-

 

"For god sake Doug we're gonna be late!"

Robert snapped his hand away and Aaron laughed at him. Robert scowled then ran a finger up the underside of Aaron's foot causing him to jolt.

"Fuck!"

"Ha!" Robert laughed.

 

Doug and Diane frowned at the pair of them before Diane ruffled through her purse.

"Where did you put the tickets?!"

"In your bag like I said!"

 

Robert and Aaron watched as Diane continued searching through her purse, Doug scattering about the room.

"Lost something?" Robert asked, slowly stroking Aaron's legs.

"The bleedin' tickets for tonight, he said he'd put them in my bag-"

"-I did!"

 

Diane scowled at him and then Robert picked up something from the table and held it in the air.

"These by any chance?!"

 

Diane sighed with relief and Doug blushed.

"I'm sure I put them in your bag!"

Diane clicked her tongue and began to walk out of the door when Chas rushed through from the bar, running to the sink and heaving into it.

 

Everyone grimaced and Aaron sat up.

Chas coughed and spluttered before turning round.

 

"You alright mum?"

"Yes Aaron, puking up is a tell tale sign of her being fine."

Aaron slapped Robert hard on the chest causing him. to yelp in pain.

"Bitch."

Aaron pierced his eyes at him in jest then turned back to his mum.

 

"I'm... fine."

"Oh pet, are you ill?"

"Seriously did no one see her just being sick?!" Robert pointed out, both Aaron and Diane rolling their eyes at him.

"No." she answered, wiping her mouth.

"Yes you are." Aaron interjected. "There's no way you can work like this."

"No.. I'm fine. Diane's off out, there's no one else to man the bar."

"Can't Priya pitch in? Or Vic?"

"Not got a babysitter, and Vic's on holiday ain't she."

 

Diane sighed and put her purse down.

"Don't worry, I'll stay."

Robert stood up and walked beside her.

"You can't, you've been organizing this for weeks!"

"I don't have a choice pet, if Chas is ill-"

"-We'll look after the bar!"

 

Everyone looked at Robert in shock.

"Err.. excuse me?" Aaron replied.

"C'mon, it's not difficult, plus, it's not exactly a busy night!"

Diane and Chas looked at each other.

"I dunno.."

"C'mon, we can do it!"

 

They glared at each other in contemplation before Chas nodded.

"Fine."

 

Robert nodded himself and Aaron scoffed.

"When did you start deciding for the pair of us?!"

Robert laughed and pulled Aaron in, pinching his arms.

"C'mon, it'll be fine. Anything to get us away from watching that!" he laughed nodding at the TV.

Aaron rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, we'll do it."

 

*

 

Diane quickly showed the boys where everything was, not that either really needed telling having lived in the pub for some time now and had helped themselves to the spoils of a fully stocked bar on several occasions. When Doug told her for the fifth time they'd be late, she finally left, leaving them to it.

 

They both stood awkwardly at the back of the bar, Aaron's arms folded.

 

"So..."

They looked around and sighed.

"This is boring." Aaron muttered.

"Oh and watching some car programme was thrilling entertainment was it?"

"For me it was." he smirked.

"Well it wasn't for me, and anyway, anything to get us off our feet."

He poked Aaron's side and laughed.

"You're getting podgy."

Aaron scowled and hit him.

"I am not!"

Robert laughed and shook his head.

"Joking!"

 

"A pint please lads."

Robert and Aaron jumped slightly before Aaron approached the bar and smiled at Zak, pouring him a beer.

 

 

 *

 

They'd been at it for about an hour now, but it was still quiet. It was only when Aaron served one customer and then another that he realized Robert hadn't done anything.

"So you offer our help, yet you stand there not doin' owt?"

"You've got it covered right?" he smiled.

"Don't think so mate, get your arse over here and start working."

Robert rolled his eyes and began serving a customer, beginning to pull a pint but stopping when he noticed it was mostly foam. He grimaced and put the glass aside, pulling a second one that seemed a bit better, but still somewhat foamy.

He passed the beer over and the customer grimaced, but seemed too polite to comment, handing Robert the exact change and leaving.

 

Aaron looked at Robert and folded his arms.

"Wait, didn't you used to be a bartender?"

"Err...yeah why?"

"Then why are you so shit?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it like those mechanic skills of yours? Disappeared?"

"Nah, I pretended like I couldn't fix my car to get my leg over." he winked, placing one hand on Aaron's arse and squeezing gently.

Cain rolled his eyes and banged his glass against the bar top.

"Err.. HELLO?!"

 

Robert removed his hand swiftly as Aaron walked over to Cain, taking Cain's glass with a sarcastic smile and pouring him a pint.

"What you doin' behind there anyway?"

"Mum's ill. Diane's out."

"Yeah well, make sure Sugden don't gimmie a pint. I like some beer with my froth."

Cain nodded over and Aaron looked to see Robert pouring what could only be described as a glass of foam.

Aaron chuckled and walked over to Robert.

"Come here."

Aaron slithered behind him and put his hands on top of his. He slowly pulled the tap down, beer filling the glass.

"See... you're doing it too quickly, you need to take it slow."

Robert rolled his eyes before leaning back into Aaron an whispering into his ear.

"You'd think I'd be used to pulling on things by now."

Aaron snorted a laugh as Robert turned his head and kissed his cheek, smiling before looking forward and frowning.

 

In walked Chrissie and Lawrence, both freezing temporarily as they saw the two boys behind the bar. Even now, months on it was still awkward. Aaron moved away but Robert just sighed. Chrissie muttered something to Lawrence before she walked up to the bar.

"A white wine and a beer please."

Robert smiled thinly, calling Aaron for the wine. He got Lawrence's beer and placed it on the bar top. Aaron appeared moments later and placed down her wine.

"This is very cosy isn't it!" she smiled sarcastically.

Aaron shifted on his feet while Robert clenched his jaw.

"Chrissie.. can we move past this already?"

"Move past it?! You.. you cheated on me for months with _him_ and you just expect me to move past it!"

It seemed like everyone around the bar rolled their eyes. Chrissie had pulled the same line every time she saw them - it became so recurring that everyone in the village was getting tired of it.

"I get you're mad.. but seriously?"

Chrissie scowled at him and was about to open her mouth when Cain interrupted.

"Oh go sit down you stroppy mare and get over it!"

She looked at Cain shocked and Robert dared to smirk discreetly. Aaron just turned to him.

"Cain!"

Cain saw the stern look on Aaron's face and rolled his eyes, returning to his beer. Aaron turned back to Chrissie.

"Sorry about him, and yeah, I get your still mad. But we ain't goin' anywhere."

She faltered back slightly before grabbing the drinks, throwing a ten pound note on the side.

"Keep the change."

 

Robert let out the breath he was holding as Chrissie walked back to the table. Aaron squeezed his arm and sighed.

"Barrel needs changin'."

Robert frowned and looked at him.

"Why am I doin' it?!"

"Cause mate." he laughed picking up the pint Robert had pulled. "You're shit at this."

Robert laughed and slapped him gently, leaving for the cellar.

Aaron looked over at Chrissie & Lawrence briefly and rolled his eyes.

 

*

 

He'd just finished serving another customer, the pub becoming somewhat full when he went to pull another pint only for the tap to splutter. He apologised and then furrowed his brow, realizing it'd been sometime since Robert had gone to change the barrel.

"Two secs mate."

 

He walked to the door of the cellar and shouted down.

"You alright down there?"

"Y-yeah.. great."

"Well hurry up, lads are gasping up here!"

 "Yeah t-two secs!"

 

Aaron was just about to head back into the bar when he heard a loud bang. He rolled his eyes, sticking his head round to apologise again before running down.

 

"What the f-"

Aaron was shocked as he saw a barrel spraying beer all over the place, Robert trying his best to stop it.

"Well fucking help me then!"

Aaron rushed over and quickly grabbed the barrel, hooking it up to the tap and sighing heavily as the beer stopped leaking.

 

He turned to Robert, both now dripping with beer.

"So... you fail at this too eh?"

Robert frowned.

"T-the tap was-"

"-The tap was what?" Aaron smiled, with a raised eyebrow. "Rogue?"

Robert opened his mouth then closed it again.

Aaron rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

"Idiot."

He kissed Robert's lips and pulled back, smacking his lips.

"Taste's nice."

Robert smirked and pulled Aaron into another kiss, before peppering open mouthed kisses along his jawline, lapping up the dripping beer.

"Mmm.. my two favourite things."

Aaron smiled and lust filled their eyes, Robert once again closing the gap between them.

 

Aaron put his hands around Robert's neck and pulled him in as Robert pushed Aaron back onto the beer barrel. He was just pulling up Aaron's wet t-shirt when-

"Oi lads! We're gonna start a riot if you don't hurry the hell up!"

 

Robert let his head fall, sighing and Aaron laughed.

"C'mon."

Aaron grabbed Robert's hand and began walking them up the stairs before Robert pulled him back momentarily.

"Later then."

Aaron smirked and they made the journey back up the stairs.

 

Robert walked straight into the back room as Aaron headed into the bar.

"What happened to you?!" Cain asked.

"Beer barrel was dodgy."

Cain gave him a knowing expression.

"Yeah well, if you're done with _that_ can you get me a bleedin' refill!"

 

*

 

Once Robert had showered and dressed he came back down, Aaron then taking his turn to get washed. It was only 10PM at this point, so they still had a few hours to go. He was also relieved to see Chrissie and Lawrence had left already, meaning he could be a little less skittish.

 

"An orange juice please young man."

Robert smiled at Edna and nodded.

"That I can do."

 

He quickly busied himself with getting her an orange juice and placing it in front of her. She smiled at him and he furrowed his brow.

"What?"

She shook her head slightly with a smile.

"Well, excuse me for commenting, I just was thinking how much kinder you seem now you're with Aaron."

Robert seemed momentarily shocked before smiling shyly at her.

"Yeah well, he's a good influence most of the time."

She nodded at him again and walked away, Robert smiling.

Aaron came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"What's with the face?"

He turned and kissed Aaron's forehead.

"Just you."

 

*

 

It'd been another half an hour and it'd been mostly quiet, giving Aaron time to check up on his mum who was out like a light. As he'd returned downstairs, he suddenly heard raised voices and rushed into the bar, just in time to see Pete land a fist on Ross's jaw.

 

"Oi! Break it up!"

James was holding Pete back and Finn and Emma holding Ross, shouting and balling at each other over something Aaron didn't really care about, with Robert somewhere in the middle trying to split them up.

"Pack it will ya!" Robert shouted, his hands between the pair.

But Ross and Pete just ignored him, continuing to throw insults at one another and lunging forward.

Aaron rolled his eyes and was about to walk around, before picking up the extendable bar gun and pointing it at the two boys and launching out a drink.

 

The first spray hit Ross who stood still and the second then hitting Pete who froze on the spot. They both fell silent and turned to Aaron will angry expressions.

"Now pack it in and behave or you can do one, alright?!"

 

The whole pub seemed to go silent and Ross and Pete just looked at one another, then at Aaron, then back to each other. Ross shrugged from his mum and brothers grip and turned to Aaron.

"Do that again and I'll 'ave ya mate!"

Aaron just laughed and pointed to the door, Ross walking out. Pete shrugged his dad off and left the bar silently, Emma and Finn following.

"Sorry mate." James smiled.

Aaron just rolled his eyes and James left.

 

Robert stared at Aaron then burst into laughter, leaning over the bar.

"Thought they were gonna turn on you then!"

"Yeah well, I'm used to calming hotheads down."

"Says the king of hotheads!" Robert scoffed.

Aaron laughed and kissed Robert.

"Right, get a mop and clean it up, you can't mess that up can ya?"

 

*

 

The rest of the night went without a hitch and by midnight, they'd locked up and cleared away.

Aaron threw the rag on the bar top and sighed before he heard Robert clear his throat.

 

He turned and saw him sat on a barstool with two pints in front of him, ushering Aaron to come over.

Aaron walked over and sat down beside him, putting his head on the bar top and sighing again.

"Tired are we?"

"To say I planned on havin' a quiet night in front of the tele, yeah."

Robert stroked his back and laughed.

"Poor baby."

Aaron hit his chest and Robert scowled.

"Stop doin' that!"

"Then stop takin' the piss!" he laughed.

 

Robert pushed the beer to Aaron who drank it down thirstily, before burping.

"Sexy." Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled back and turned to Robert.

"You owe me one y'know."

"For?"

"Makin' me do this."

 

Robert bit his lip and looked at Aaron.

"Oh yeah?"

Aaron leant in with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah."

 

He closed the gap and Robert smiled against Aaron's lips, before cupping his face and deepening the kiss.

Aaron pulled back slightly and whispered.

"Should we go upstairs?"

"What about your mum?" Robert frowned.

He shrugged. "She's out like a light."

They kissed again and Aaron pulled Robert up, walking them round the bar when Robert put his hands on the bar and stopped them before they could leave for the back room.

"Actually..."

He grabbed Aaron's ass and stopped his movements, pulling him flush against his body so their chests were slick together.

"I've always wanted to do something."

Aaron raised an eyebrow before Robert kissed him again, pushing him back against the bar.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

Robert returned to kissing before pulling away.

"Fucking you in here."

 

Aaron blushed and Robert smirked, knowing Aaron was just as up for it as he was.

"Bet you have."

 

The kissing continued before Robert pulled Aaron's t-shirt off, and then his own, grabbing at Aaron's waist. Aaron undid both their belts and zips and began to pull down their trousers.

"You got-"

Before he could finish Robert grabbed something from under the bar and showed it to Aaron - a lube bottle and a condom.

"Shit you were prepared already?"

"I knew what I wanted to end my night." he smirked.

 

They didn't stop kissing as Robert fumbled with the lube bottle, squeezing a generous coating onto his fingers before snaking his hand around Aaron, pulling his pants down and circling his hole.

Aaron's breathing hitched at the cold sensation before Robert pushed the first finger in, Aaron hooking an arm around his neck while placing opened mouth kisses to it. Robert continued to push his finger into Aaron before adding a second then third, opening him up.

"Fuck Rob- c'mon."

"Impatient" Robert smiled before placing one last kiss to Aaron's mouth and turning him round.

He pushed Aaron's legs apart with his own and pulling him back a bit, leaning him down so Aaron was half bent over the bar top. He walked backwards slightly and smiled at the sight before him.

"Fuck you look so good."

Aaron turned his head and smirked before Robert pushed against him, his hard dick rubbing against his hole.

 

Aaron groaned and Robert rolled the condom on, spitting down onto his dick and stroking it several times before pushing into the younger man

"F..ffucc"

Robert laughed as he thrust into Aaron again, Aaron gasping as Robert filled him. They quickened the pace, both too knackered to make it last, Robert thrusting up into Aaron as Aaron bit onto his knuckle to stop his groans. Robert pulled back slightly before pushing all the way in, causing Aaron to groan loudly and move his hands, grabbing onto a beer tap and accidentally pulling it, causing a gush of beer to hit the floor.

"Shit!"

Robert laughed and pulled out, spinning Aaron around and hoisting him up by the back of his thighs. He held Aaron and pushed him against the bar as he re-entered him, thrusting up rapidly as Aaron jolted from the hits to his prostate. Robert kissed Aaron harshly as he felt his chest tighten, climaxing again and again into the condom as Aaron stroked himself and came over their chests.

 

They breathed against each other before Robert pulled Aaron down, kissing him gently.

Aaron sighed and broke the kiss, letting his head fall.

"Now I am knackered."

Robert laughed and slapped his ass.

"C'mon you. Bed."

 

 

*

 

Aaron and Robert woke the next morning, heading downstairs and entering the living room. Chas and Diane were sat at the table, talking away but stopping when they entered.

 

"Alright lads?"

Aaron nodded and Robert smiled.

"You alright this morning mum?"

"Yeah, much better thanks. That sleep did me wonders."

Aaron smiled as he flicked the kettle on, Robert putting some bread in the toaster.

"All go alright last night then?"

Aaron and Robert looked at each other and smirked.

"Yeah great. Had a bit of a to-do when Ross and Pete started brawling but we sorted it."

Diane nodded with an impressed expression.

"Well I checked the bar, all clean, well mostly apart from a patch on the floor near the bar, you spilt some beer I suppose?"

They smirked again and Aaron hid his face behind his coffee mug.

"Yeah, forgot all about it."

 

She shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright, I cleaned it."

Robert turned and wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist, pulling him against him.

"Maybe we should let you two look after the bar more often!"

 

They smiled and Robert kissed Aaron's temple.

"Yeah, maybe you should."


End file.
